masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vayla Demrega
Vayla Demrega is the human mother of Dail'Redias and human wife of Zel Demrega. Origin Vayla was born in Eastern Russia as Valyusha Demregavich as her given surname along with her sister, Nisana Demregavich but made it Demrega for short. She had a rough life during the First Contact War since the Alliance is blamed by villages of russia for confiscating it's village resources thus making them poor. Vayla's home town was suffering economic troubles but pulled through. She and her sister ran away to find a new home during her 7th birthday. Nisa collapsed due to malnutrition when wandering the grasslands. Thus coming upon an apple harvest. Vayla made 2 apples fall and shared with her sister. Soon her village people along with her parents, found them both along with the apple harvest that held enough apple seeds to feed the entire village. Leaving Russia When Vayla told her family she would leave russia, her father was outraged. She was'nt bluffing. Her medical certificate was looked by a senior medical officer on the citadel and advised she come. Her mother, Rachellica Demregavich, saw it as a dream opportunity for her daughter. Nisa was thrilled to see her sister achieve her dream job. Though Nisa decided to remain in the village she was raised and born in. Her father, Juvonski Demregavich, was angered as she left. He wanted her daughter as rightfully destined to take over the village as it's new leader. Juvonski gave Nisa the title. Return to Russia In 2185, Vayla returned to russia with Sal Polaris. Her sister had done much good to provide the village she was raised in. Now to deal with the western village economic problems. But the help there was delayed when Sal was dragged into the russian revolution and forced to help stop history from repeating itself. Then Vayla herself was dragged into it. The revolutoinaries attempted capturing her to blackmail the eastern villages to aid them. There plan failed thanks to the aid of RFT. (Russian Federation Trooper Unit) History Vayla was then living on the citadel thanks to her people. She loved it when seeing many new people. Then becoming a doctor for a local hospital she still works for. Vayla was soon given the position as head medical overseer. Before moving to the citadel, Vayla studied medicine and other medical studies to pursue her mothers job as the village doctor. She became the assistant for a nearby clinic and then landed a job at a childrens home. Citadel Family Sal would be mostly Vayla's common friend. Rakarna would be more of a very busy boyfriend. Sal and Rakarna would see her daily. She found them most as her family away from home. Vayla would sometimes call Sal, Salen Polariska as his name in her russian language or surname. She mostly used it during his help in Russia. Rakarna is usually busy with CSSF work. When he had the chance to date Vayla, he would take it. Marriage Vayla soon met Zel'Aron nar Ideana when he was taken to the local hospital where Vayla worked. He gained sight of her beautiful face and fell in love. Zel was always was shy when working with her for his pilgrimage. Vayla grew more loved to him as they spended more time together. After 2 weeks, they married secretly. Zel and Vayla moved away from the citadel and lived on a commercial frieghter orbiting around the citadel. Her husband wished of a child, Vayla thought of the risk of human and quarian interbreeding. She designed an amino that would make her body fluids match Zel's, long enough to mate with eachother. Dail's birth When Dail was born, he looked like a normal quarian child. No human distinctives. He had the ability to eat human food but did'nt like its taste. He grew up more around his mother than his father. Vayla taught him many things about her people and the quarians. She even let him visit earth but was forced back wether he was a hybrid or not. Vayla always called her son, Seroska. The name stuck to him as a child. Cerberus enforced In Destination 2, When Vayla returned from Russia, cerberus operatives captured her to do there bionic experiments. Humans captured to doing cerberus' work were called enforced. Innocent people forced to work for cerberus and killed after there use was no more. Vayla was taken to a facility in the terminus systems and worked. Instead of killing her, she impressed operatives with her determination while working. She was too useful to disposed. They signed her up to be a child experiment supervisor. She arrogantly refused. For 2 weeks she was forced to endure watching innocent children die. Vayla knew most the children that she never heard from when they were said to be living in a foster home. Cerberus was aware of what the cost if they took Demrega from her home, getting attention from the only human cerberus is extremly eager to kill, Sal Polaris. They knew he would do anything to rescue her. It was not until 2 weeks later, Vayla was rescued by Sal and taken to safety on the citadel. This was the last attempt cerberus ever did to get the interference of the CSSF and Sal Polaris. Reaper war and the aftermath When the cycle of exctinction happened, Vayla ran with other children at an underground passage under the orphange. Sadly, they were killed. It was until Benuvale squad arrived to help. By the time the reaper invasion was over, Vayla had little left on her life. Her mother and father were dead. Nisa was alive but gravely injured. Sal defended all he could. But it placed a massive emotional scare on her. 3 years later, Vayla was a torn woman. She had little care for anything that once mattered. She returned to the citadel and did her best to forget everything. She even left Rakarna. Her son came to see her all emotionally torn and broken down. She yelled at him and advised he leave her. New Personality Abrasive, somewhat cold hearted, and constantly depressed, Vayla did little to be what she once was before the reaper war. She rarely looks at anyone talking to her. A year later, she went into an acoholic frenzy. Drinking her regrets down hoping they would not come back to haunt her. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Destination Category:Citadel Category:Civilian Category:Female